First of the Fallen
|origin = Hellblazer #42 |occupation = Ruler of Hell Companion of God and embodiment of God's mental consciousness (formerly) Personification of sin |skills = |hobby = Stealing souls. |goals = Kill John Constantine and collect his soul. |crimes = Grand theft animarum Malefic Attempted universal hegemony |type of villain = Demonic Dark Lord}} The First of the Fallen, also as Satan and Lucifer, is a powerful demonic lord of Hell DC Comics Vertigo imprint, Hellblazer. He debuted in Hellblazer #42 (June 1991).He would then become a villain to the Justice League Dark and one of John Constatine's arch-eneimies alongside Nergal. Biography The being that would become the First of the Fallen was originally the first created being in the universe, created to be God's companion and the embodiment of His conscience. However, he soon came to believe that God was insane, and as a result was banished from Heaven and cast down to Hell - becoming the first of the many others who would fall. He was joined shortly afterwards by the Second and Third of the Fallen, who the First assumed were beings like him when in truth they were very powerful demons. On the basis of his misunderstanding, the First assumes that the Second and Third share his power and that the establishment of a ruling triumvirate is the only way to prevent a disastrous war in Hell. The triumvirate lasts only until the next banished from Heaven arrives: Lucifer, the most powerful being in existence next to God. However, once Lucifer abdicates, the triumvirate resumed their former positions and delicate truce. In his ongoing battle against God, the First became aware of another attempt by Heaven to birth a new Messiah and charged the demon Nergal with preventing it. Nergal succeeded in this by infecting a magician named John Constantine with its blood and blackmailing him into sleeping with the Messiah's intended mother, a pure innocent called Zed. Tainted by Nergal's demon blood, Zed became an unsuitable vessel for the Messiah, and Heaven's plans were defeated. However, the First discovered that Constantine was attempting to get the Messiah born through other means, acting as a surrogate father to the daughter of a plant elemental. Nergal attempted to prevent the birth, but was defeated by Constantine and then killed by the First on his return to Hell. The First came into contact with John Constantine himself in Ireland, where the demon attended the death of an alcoholic who had sold his soul in exchange for the greatest collection of wine in the world. Constantine was also visiting his friend, trying to find a magical cure for his terminal lung cancer, and delayed the First in claiming the soul by tricking him into drinking holy water. This invoked a clause in the contract allowing the alcoholic's soul to go to heaven because it wasn't collected by midnight. The First decided to extract his revenge on Constantine once his cancer claimed his life - but when he came to claim the soul that was his "by right of insult", he found that Constantine had managed to sell his soul to both the Second and the Third of the Fallen. In order to prevent all out war over who would claim the soul, the triumvirate were forced to cure the magician's cancer and save his life; their meager consolation was to do this in the most painful manner imaginable. This only served to increase the First's lust for revenge against the mortal who had bested him. Things only went worse as the First discovered that Constantine had a spy in hell, the succubus Ellie. In trying to punish the demon, the First was again bested by Constantine, which invoked an ancient law that a demon bested three times by a mortal would receive their torment instead. The First refused to receive Constantine's destined torment, but it didn't improve his disposition towards the magician. The First took this vendetta against Constantine extremely seriously: he once spent twenty years making nightly visits to a priest in an asylum, tormenting him to suicide simply to show Constantine the kind of torment that was awaiting him. The priest was pushed over the brink by hearing the First's confession that he had seen for himself that God was insane and so acted against His will. The First continued to brood over Constantine, until he discovered the true nature of his "brothers" in the triumvirate. Realising they could not match his power, he destroyed them both and set about claiming Constantine's soul. Unfortunately, the whole plot turned out to be a long-con arranged by the magician: the First of the Fallen was killed by the succubus Ellie, wielding a knife made from the remains of the Second and Third of the Fallen. Instead of true death, however, the First was reincarnated as a Greek fisherman named Theo whilst retaining his memories of his previous existence. He grew close to defeating Constantine with the help of a demon named Buer, but although the First was restored to his previous life and position the magician still managed to escape damnation through more sneaky trickery. The First contented himself with occasionally tormenting Constantine, as the events slowly came into place to give the demon the closest thing to victory over Constantine that he ever achieved. The magician's plotting had left him and his friends with a magical taint that was slowly destroying their lives: the First removed this and saved Constantine's friends - at the price of his immortal soul. Constantine only managed to escape by convincing God to intercede on his behalf, denying the First of the satisfaction of complete victory. Whilst his desire to obtain revenge on Constantine seemed to be sated, the First still enjoyed the opportunity of causing the magician pain wherever he could. He passed on the opportunity of purchasing Constantine (thinking that he wasn't being given the genuine article) but as a final twist of the knife convinced Cheryl Constantine to volunteer to remain suffering in Hell after her brother John had successfully arranged her freedom. Movie Appearance Lucifer appears at the end of the Hellblazer comics' movie adaption Constantine while he through his own other names (except the First of the Fallen) was mentioned throughtout the film. He patiently waits for the Apocalypse to come and the time to establish his dominance over the Earth while obsessively tries to collect the soul of the man escaped from Hell numerous times, John Constantine. Lucifer sometimes nicknamed Lu, finally came but this time at John's request: his son Mammon is trying to disturb the balance and seeks to create his own Hellish empire. Lucifer concedes and stops both his son from claiming Dective Angela Dodsons as his vessel, and the archangel Gabriel who is helping Mammon. Lucifer after easily dealed with the foolish, now-mortalized Gabriel, sends his only son back to the netherworld. He then released the soul of Angela's twin sister Isabel from Hell before taking the dying John Constantine with him. However, due to John's sacrifice, Lucifer is unable to claim him, the room actually stretching and cracking from his efforts. As he does, heaven appears and John slowly rises, being forgiven due to him choosing to have Angela's sister be forgiven over saving his own life. In retaliation, Lucifer tears his hands into John's chest painfully and forcefully rips out the tar and tumors built up in his lungs from smoking, as well as healing his slashed wrists, reviving him in turn, claiming that John is his and that he would prove this later. Gallery The King of the Inferno.jpg|The King of the Inferno Trivia *He was created by Garth Ennis and Will Simpson. *As a special story to commemorate the 120th issue of Hellblazer, then current writer Paul Jenkins showed a stand alone issue showing John Constantine meeting for his regular weekly story telling session with the reader, ostensibly in the real world. The majority of the series' regular writers made cameo appearances in the pub, from Alan Moore through to Jenkins himself, as did several of the series' regular characters—all of them suggesting that Constantine was taking the reader for a ride and his stories were exaggerations of the truth at best. As if to prove this, the First of the Fallen appeared briefly, not as a demon from hell but as a grumpy Salvation Army officer that Constantine advised the reader to avoid. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Immortals Category:Traitor Category:Dark Forms Category:Pure Evil Category:Satan Category:Hegemony Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Contradictory Category:Symbolic Category:Paranormal Category:Fighters Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Justice League Villains